


Sometimes You Get a Happy Ending

by CaryceJade



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Magical Realism, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Eggsy/Female!Harry</p>
<p>From the moment they met, Eggsy and Harry were attracted to each other, but it took time and courage to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Get a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



> You don't have to really have knowledge of my other works to enjoy this one, though it is an AU of an AU. 
> 
> This is intended to be very light and fluffy, with a truly positive ending.

It was hard to say when Harriet Hart fell in love with Geraldine Unwin, who for some unfathomable reason preferred to be called Eggsy. She had been attracted to her outside of the police station, and all the way to being presented as a candidate, and even up to the terrible fight they’d had before she had went to Kentucky. She knew that she had been jealous of her rapport with Roxy, Percival's sister and candidate, during training. Merlin, as her oldest friend, had good-naturedly teased her about it. 

“Roxy Morton is no threat to you in that sense,” Merlin had said, sipping his coffee, then frowning at the mug as though it had personally offended him. “She sees Eggsy as a friend, nothing more, according to Alastair.”

“How has he been, really, since…?” Harry really did not want to bring up James’ sudden demise. He had been an excellent knight, and a dear friend, in a way more like a younger brother than a fellow agent. They shared the bond of being nominated by the current Morgana, as did Merlin. 

“He ‘gets by' as Carrie would say.” Merlin’s face twisted in something resembling a pained empathy. “He has good days and bad days. But back to the issue you keep dodging,” he said, jabbing a finger in Harry's general direction, “you are in love with that girl. Ever since you saw her, it’s been far more than just repaying a debt or soothing your conscience as far as her father is concerned. You love her, and the sooner you admit it, the better off we all will be.”

* * *

Then Kentucky happened, things were so incredibly insane, and Harry believed that she had lost her chance. 

James had been alive, due to Morgana’s interference and magical abilities, which had also been one of the only reasons she herself had survived Kentucky, due to Carrie magically reinforcing her glasses to withstand forces far beyond what she would typically encounter in the course of her duties. The other reason that she survived was, as Carrie had very bluntly put it, Valentine couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. She had a small scar from a graze that came as a result of the bullet, but was grateful to be alive to fix things with Eggsy. Harry didn't dare take a chance romantically yet, terrified that her affections would not be reciprocated, but she watched, became more entranced, and fell even deeper as Eggsy began to come into her own as a woman and as an agent.

* * *

“I don't know wot to do, Rox!” Eggsy exclaimed, pacing the room, red-gold hair swinging around her shoulders in her agitation. “I’ve done everythin' except climb in her lap and scream ‘I want you, right here, right now.’”

“That might be what you need to do,” Roxy said, smirking at her friend. “She certainly seems to be interested. Just lock the door if that's the route you decide to take. You might be my best friend, Eggsy, but there are some things I _don't_ need to see.” 

“You're only sayin’ that ‘cause I gave you a hard time when I walked in on you an’ Corrie.” Eggsy mock-glared at Roxy, who immediately went bright red. 

“At least it was you, and not Al or James, though God knows I’ve walked in on them often enough.”

“Rox! I did _not_ need to know that! I like your brother and all, but there are mental images that I _don't_ need!” Eggsy was laughing even as she attempted to glower at Roxy. 

It was at that point that Roxy’s girlfriend, Corrine, walked into their flat. Roxy had confided to Eggsy that she had been attracted to Carrie's younger daughter since she was a teenager, and in the months after V-Day, was surprised to find that Corrie returned her interest. They had only recently moved in together, and Eggsy was still occasionally startled by the presence of the tall, thin brunette. She heavily resembled her mother, who had been elected the new Arthur, but there were aspects of her features that Eggsy assumed belonged to her father or some other relative. She liked Corrie though, and was genuinely happy for Roxy.

* * *

Oddly enough, it was Corrine that helped Eggsy make sense of why Harry was so reluctant to make a move on her. Eggsy had to visit the chemicals lab, and she and Corrie had struck up a conversation. The topic inevitably drifted to Eggsy’s feelings for Harry, and whether or not Harry reciprocated them. 

“While a small part of it perhaps _is_ the age difference, which Mum and I can both relate to, as I am eleven years older than Roxy, and Mum is almost five years older than Dad, she probably also doesn't think she deserves you, or to be happy, after everything that's happened.” Corrie was putting chemicals into various vials, then handing them to Eggsy to use on her next mission. 

Eggsy nodded. “She does, though.”

“I know. You're probably going to have to be the one to convince her of that, though.”

“How?” Eggsy looked completely confused. 

“When the right moment comes, take advantage of it, and don’t give up.”

* * *

Things have a way of coming to a head when you least expect them to. 

Harry and Eggsy had been assigned a mission together in Nashville where they were to get secret files from a dealer selling government secrets concealed in spurious antiques. 

The mission itself went without any problems, but Harry and Eggsy having to share a residence caused the tension between them to mount. 

Finally, on a Saturday morning towards the end of their mission, Eggsy marched up to Harry, pulled the slightly taller woman down to her by the lapels of her suit, and kissed her. 

The kiss started off chastely enough, though it grew in intensity, threatening to spiral out of control. Time seemed to lose all meaning as Harry began, after a second of shock, kissing back with an equal intensity. It was as though she were in a desert, and Eggsy was the only source of water. 

Finally, Harry pulled back. “Are you sure about this, Eggsy?” she asked, cupping Eggsy’s cheek with her hand. “There’s no going back for me if we do this. You’re it for me.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, Harry. I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you outside the police station. Now come on and take me before I change my mind.”

Harry laughed as Eggsy practically dragged her to the bedroom.

* * *

Within weeks, the two of them had moved in together. 

It had taken Michelle a little bit of time to be completely comfortable with the idea of Harry and Eggsy being together, but after Daisy had managed to practically glue herself to Harry every time the older woman was around, and seeing how much she practically worshipped the ground that her elder daughter walked on, she became one of the couple’s staunchest defenders, especially in the face of people outside of Kingsman that had no idea what they had been through together. 

Meeting Harry’s parents was perhaps a little more interesting. As former agents, they would quickly see through any bullshit Eggsy tried to spin, so she was understandably worried about meeting them. 

She needn’t have worried, though. Harry’s parents took to her like another daughter, saying that they had never seen Harry so happy and content as she was with Eggsy.

* * *

Even JB was won over easily, the little pug gluing himself to Harry every chance he got, gauging her moods and emotional state with unfailing accuracy, seeming to instinctively know when to cling close and be content to be held, petted, and occasionally even cried on, and knowing when to indulge in some bizarre antic guaranteed to result in laughter. Like the time he managed to hide every set of keys in the house in his bed in a misguided attempt to prevent them from departing for work on a day when Harry had spent the morning crying with Eggsy holding her and stroking her hair. 

JB always acted with good intentions and out of love. Animals are often more intelligent than they are given credit for, and JB was certainly among the most observant and intelligent of dogs.

* * *

Daisy adored Harry from the start, the little girl immediately latching onto the woman who made her sister smile and laugh again, and who helped make Dean go away. Every time they saw each other, Daisy would launch herself into Harry’s arms, only parting from her with the greatest reluctance. 

Harry was still terrified the first time that she watched Daisy by herself while Eggsy was away on a mission and Michelle was called into work unexpectedly, and she was especially terrified when the little girl started coughing and sneezing, clinging to Harry like a feverish little limpet. She had initially called Michelle, who was trying to get away from her job in order to help her, but that wasn't going well yet. Eggsy was unable to be reached due to the nature of her mission, so Harry couldn't go to her for help either. 

Oddly enough, it was Carrie that provided the best advice. Raising five children of her own, caring for grandchildren, and having a hand in the upbringing of several other children put her in the best position to help Harry. The first and best piece of advice she gave was for Harry to calm down, see what Daisy’s temperature actually was, and to encourage her to drink what she would. 

It fortunately wasn't a terribly high fever, and Carrie had Harry check with Michelle to make sure that Daisy wasn’t allergic to anything, then, once Harry found out that she was not, some children's cough and cold medicine was sent over. 

Michelle came to the house after finally managing to get away from work, let herself in with the spare key, and found Harry asleep on the couch with Daisy curled up on top of her. She discreetly snapped a picture to send to Eggsy when she returned, being careful not to wake either of them.

* * *

Bets were going around as to who would actually propose first, with many believing that Harry would. 

They were wrong. 

On a Friday afternoon in October, Eggsy and Harry were walking JB at the park they frequented, Eggsy nervously fingering a ring box in her pocket. 

Suddenly, she rounded in front of Harry, got down on one knee, pulled the box out of her pocket, and blurted out, “Marry me, Harry?”

It took Harry a moment to process what she was being asked, then she responded with an enthusiastic affirmative. 

Eggsy put the engagement ring on her finger, then swept Harry up into an enthusiastic kiss, while JB barked madly. 

The wedding took place in March at Harry's parents' estate, and was a simple, tactful affair, going off without any major problems, an unusual state of affairs for a Kingsman wedding, or really any wedding for that matter, but it does happen every once in a while, and hardly any couple deserved a wedding that took place without any major hiccups than Harry and Eggsy, and that is exactly what they got.


End file.
